


Prank War 7

by sjofn



Series: The Prank War [7]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofn/pseuds/sjofn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is impulsive.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War 7

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the fantastic [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[ **onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/)

_**Prank War 7**_  
 **  
Title:** Prank War 7  
 **Author(s):** sjofn0nott  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Nathan/Charles  
 **Summary:** Nathan is impulsive.    
 **Rating:** PG13 because the word sexual is used, though that seems a tad extreme to me.  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Word Count:** 850ish  
 **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! I will NEVER make any money from this!  
 **Author’s Note:** Beta’d by the fantastic [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[ **onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/)

  
Nathan had been impressed by the magnitude of the distraction Ofdensen had come up with to get Toki out of the haus. He had been swept along with the plans to go to Cedar Point with the rest of the band. They had been halfway to Ohio before he remembered that he'd been trying to think of a way to get the band out of the haus for the afternoon before Charles had made his announcement.

It had been a long, partially fun, but mostly irritating bullshit day.

"You have a couch and a TV in your rooms, right?" The singer asked. He’d had enough of the rest of the band for the day, all he wanted was food and to relax. Even though there was a part of him that was sixty-eight different kinds of tense whenever he was anywhere near his manager, the other man’s presence would push his shitty day right out of his mind.

Also, he had realized something today. Nothing he knew proved that Charles wouldn’t be interested. In fact, he actually knew very little about the guy. He’d resolved to try and change that.

Sanding up from the couch, he asked, "You’re done right?"

"Yes, let go." Ofdensen answered. He had a strange, almost pained, look on his face.

"You alright?" Nathan asked.

"I’m fine," was the reply.

They made their way into the hall and started walking towards his manager’s rooms. This was either the best idea Nathan had ever had, or the worst. At this point the singer was sitting on the fence over which it was.

*******************

Dinner had gone really well. They had eaten in front of the TV, but neither of them had paid much attention to the program. Their conversation had been the focus. Long after the food was gone, they had continued talking. It was nearly midnight now, and they were headed down to scrounge dessert. Nathan had mentioned ice cream and within minutes they had been on their way to the kitchen.

When they arrived Ofdensen opened the freezer and took out the three kinds of real ice cream it contained and put them on the bar. Skwisgaar’s soy shit remained alone on the shelf. Then he opened the fridge and got out chocolate syrup, whipped cream, a jar of cherries, and a banana. He took two bowls down out of a cabinet and started assembling sundaes. Nathan watched from the seat he had taken on the other side of the island countertop. He had expected a couple of scoops maybe chocolate syrup, not the elaborate multi-flavored creation the other man was preparing.

This had been a really good night. The frontman had expected to enjoy spending time with the guy, he always did. In fact, for a while now he sought him out when he was upset or had a problem, because he had a way of almost always putting things into perspective. He hadn’t expected that just having a meal together would be awesome. Would an actual dinner date be equally successful? That would be amazing; going on a date he actually enjoyed. Dinner with any of his exes had always been an exercise in getting bitched at.

Nathan had been drinking; he’d had a few with dinner, but not enough to justify his actions when Ofdensen scooped a fingerful of whipped cream out of his own half built sundae.

The frontman grabbed the smaller man’s wrist on impulse and brought the well manicured hand to his lips and closed his mouth around the whipped cream covered finger. His tongue circled the fingertip momentarily before he released his manager’s hand.

Nathan hadn’t thought about what he was doing until it was too late. Sucking whipped cream off someone’s fingers was a pretty blatantly sexual thing to do, wasn’t it? He couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Charles’s face had colored a little bit at the contact, and he had looked anything but disgusted. He may as well get used to thinking of the guy by his first name if he was going to openly express his interest like that.

"We should have dinner together again. I mean, uh, we should go out to dinner, together?" Nathan said as Charles slid his now completed sundae across the counter to him. He didn’t respond to the frontman’s statement, instead walking around the counter and taking a seat in the chair next to Nathan at the island.

The singer dug into the ice cream. There was one scoop of chocolate, one of vanilla, and one of espresso, slices of banana, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and a cherry. It was delicious, and a welcome way to occupy his attention while he waited for Charles to answer.

"Forgive me if I am misinterpreting your meaning, but do you mean out to dinner, as in a date?" Charles finally asked without looking up from the bowl of ice cream if front of him.

"Yes." Nathan said through a mouthful of his sundae.

Before Charles could respond, the sound of Skwisgaar screaming began echoing down the halls.  



End file.
